Miley Stewart Has Got It Going On
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to my story "Lilly's Mom". Lilly sometimes doesn't notice things; like how her mom and Miley are spending a lot of time together. But then she comes home one afternoon and finds they have got VERY close. Femslash. Miley/Heather. Lilly's POV.


Miley Stewart (Has Got It Going On) by patricia51

(Sequel to my story "Lilly's Mom (Has Got it Going On)". Lilly sometimes doesn't notice things; like how her mom and Miley are spending a lot of time together. But then she comes home one afternoon and finds they have got VERY close. Femslash. Miley/Heather. Lilly's POV.)

I'm not dumb, I don't think. I really guess I should have seen this coming. But really now, who ever would have thought it? Who expects to come home one day and find what I did? I mean, gosh, my Mom in bed with my best friend! And if that wasn't shock enough it was what they were doing in bed that knocked me for a loop.

My Mom, Heather Truscott IS a hottie mind you. I know that, I've always known that. Long blonde hair, a gorgeous face and a body that when you see it in a bikini you would never believe she had ever had a child. I know most girls think their mom is the best looking women they know but in my case I always was sure that was true.

I remember when Mr. Stewart and Jackson both nearly fell all over themselves in admiration for my mom. I thoght that was pretty cool, even though it didn't work out for Miley and I to become sisters. And I guess that was all for the best seeing as things are now.

As for Miley, what can I say? She's my best friend, my confidant, the girl I share everything with. All through Junior High School, High School and now our first year of college we told each other everything. And I mean everything; boys, dates, crushes, who who we liked, who we couldn't stand. Even when we each seperately lost our virginity. I never held anything back and I always thought that she felt the same way about me. Of course I suppose that one secret you DON'T share with your best friend is the one I discovered today.

I had come back to the apartment we shared and rummaged through my closet and dresser only to discover that the outfit I was thinking of wearing tonight was still at home. Like Miley I've been fitfully moving in here occasional box by occasional box. Not that we don't love the place it's just we always seem to have other things to do. Besides, I don't know, it's sort of comforting to know that I have one foot still at home.

I hopped into my car. Yes, it's kind of a junk heap, in fact it makes Jackson's car look sexy, but it gets me where I'm going. No need to use it much after all, we live within walking distance of our classes and most of the friends we socialize with. When I got home and yes it's still home, I started to pull into the driveway but I couldn't. My Mom's car was there and parked behind it was Miley's just slightly more refined than mine clunker. Well that was okay, it's a bit warm so I park down the block a little under the shade of a big old oak tree and walk back. The front door was locked so I had to fish my key out to get in

I had just opened my mouth to yell I was here when I heard my Mom moan. Loudly. And I knew what that moan meant. I had never heard my MOM moan like that but I had heard myself often enough to know what it signified. Well, good for her was my response. About time she got laid. I grinned and started to turn around when I heard another moan. This time It was someone I had heard moaning like that before. Specifically, it was the moan of my very best and dearest friend Miley Stewart, which moan I had heard Saturday night when she and what's-his-name were in her room. Hey, like it's MY fault if the walls in our apartment are that thin?

Never mind that. What are my Mom and my best friend doing moaning like that? Together? I HAD to find out. I crept carefully up the stairs, remembering to skip the third step from the top. It always squeaks.

Mom's bedroom door was open. Well, heck, if the front door is locked and no one else is in the house why not leave it open? Holding my breath I peeked around the door jamb, hoping there wouldn't be a sight that would make me go blind.

It was easy to find them. If nothing else I could follow the trail of discarded clothing across the floor. I recognized Miley's jeans and top as well as a pair of heels and a skirt that could only belong to my Mom. Pantyhose were draped over the foot of the bed as well as a bra with cups that were obviously too big for Miley's breasts.

I noted things must have got frantic at sometime or another as Miley's black lace bra seemed to hanging from the slowly spinning ceiling fan over the bed. Then I focused on the renewed slapping sounds and their origin and I lost all interest in clothing.

All I could see of my Mom were her legs and some of her bottom. That was because she was leaning over the end of the bed and the rest of her was out of sight. She was out of sight because Miley was right behind her and blocking my view. That was good of course. I wanted my Mom to be happy but I wasn't quite ready to see all of her nude. Nor was I quite prepared to see her enjoying herself as much as the sounds she was making indicated she was.

Instead I focused on Miley. And that was a sight worth seeing. Her long hair hung down in front of her but I could still see one pointed breast and its pink tip. Her back was smooth asd melded seamlessly into her butt. And from that tight sexy little butt sprang the most gorgeous pair of legs I had ever seen.

You would have thought I had never seen Miley's legs before. Of course I had, and had both admired them and been jealous of them. But I had never seen them like this. Firm and flexing as she rocked back and forth. Her hips were moving and when I realized the stripes I was seeing around her waist and butt were a leather harness the slapping sounds now made perfect sense.

My best friend, my roommate, my fellow teenager was using a strapon on my Mother. And from the sounds they were making both of them were loving it. Miley's hands firmly gripped the padded hips in front of her, holding that rounded bottom in place while her own hips drove something I could barely glimpse back and forth. It kept disappearing and I knew perfect well where it was going.

And then I didn't, because Miley paused and withdrew the entire length of the attached dildo from where it had been and moved the end up slightly before she started leaning forward. A very muffled cry came from the bed and the shinning latex disappeared much more slowly than it had previously. Oh my GOSH. Miley diddling my Mom was an incredible thought. That she was doing it, well, in THAT place too made me about pass out. As carefully as I had slipped up the stairs was nothing compared to the care I took getting back down them and out the front door.

Of course judging from the sounds coming from the bedroom I could have got my CD player, loaded Push Play's "Midnight Romeo" and cranked the sound all the way up and neither of them would have noticed. But discretion before valor.

After I slipped from the house, carefully locking the front door behind me, I took a few minutes in my car to calm down. Once my breathing was under control and my face had stopped blushing I took off for the apartment. I didn't need the outfit for a few hours. In fact what I needed was buried under a heap of socks in my dresser. An hour ought to give them plenty of time to finish up. And me too.

I bounded into our apartment, slammed and locked the door and rushed to my bedroom. Socks and stuff flew everywhere until I had that certain item in my hands. I strewed my clothes along the floor unril I could leap onto my own bed. A click on the base and the room was filled with a muted buzzing that became even more muted as I ran the silvery bullet end over me and then buried it inside me. No time for teasing myself today and no need to build up. I fixed Miley's face with its expression in my mind and imagined her body moving again. It took only seconds for me to explode the first time. Matching a memory, I lifted my hips and slid the tip of the vibrator from where it had been to the tight puckered opening I had seen Miley's strapon find.

Oh myyyyyyyyyyy. I had already wondered what would it be like if Miley did that to me. Now I knew I was going to have to find out. And return the favor too one day. In the meantime.... oh, no, nevermind any other time then right now.... WOW.

(The End)


End file.
